A New Story
by purplish111
Summary: Ketsume doesn't remember where he came from, and he doesn't know where he even is. All he know is that it's waaaay more different than what he's used to. R&R!
1. 1

Alright... Sorry I wasn't on for about 2 years almost. I'll try to upate some if I get the time..

Okay, just trying something new here... yea.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A figure stepped out to of the darkness, approaching the cat-demon on the ground. The figure was shrouded in black and the shadow its hood cast across his face hid everything. He held two swords, both dyed by the demon's blood.

The shrouded figure spoke aloud in the voice of a young man.

"You shouldn't be here..."

"I had no choice! You knew I had to come back!"

"You know you would only make her feel more pain _demon_." The dark figure said th last word with as much contempt he could put into one word.

"But-"

"You'll only hurt her... more than anyone else ever could. You could have helped her by staying away... but your selfishness brought you back."

The demon was trying, but failing miserably, to keep from sobbing at the figure's feet.

"I-I didn't want-"

"But you did... and you'll pay ...even if it costs my life..."

The figure raised one of the swords high, and despite the demon's protests and cries of terror, he brought down the sharp blade on the demon. There was intense pain in his neck suddenly, and he lost conciousness, never seeing what he did to the demon.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey."

"Hey are you alright?"

I opened my eyes, mumbling something I couldn't even comprehend. I couldn't see, everything looked so blurry and hazy. I felt sick. I shut it out. Someone touched my shoulder.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so. See, look he's waking up!"

I closed my eyes again, my head was throbbing and I felt as if my arms and legs were tied down. I mumbled again.

"Where am I...?"

My question wasn't answered. I heard sudden movement, as if someone was getting up.

"Cloud! Riku! Sora! The kid's alive!"

I opened my eyes a little more again. I was inside a small room filled with some books and some more miscellaneous things I didn't try identifying, my head hurt too much. A woman in a pink dress that was standing up yelling out of a door way. I looked over to my left to see another woman with black hair and a head band on. She was looking at me with curiousity.

"Hey kid, you're gonna be alright." She smiled.

I didn't know where I was, I wasn't even sure who was or who these people were. I stopped straining my eyes to see more clearly and closed them. What ever was going on, I'd have to find out later. I was exhausted.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wow, I just made that up! I might continue this later. This seems pretty interesting too.


	2. 2

I'm making this T for safety :\

Ketsume: Purplish does not own Kingdom Hearts or KH characters, but she does own her OCs and this story line. Don't steal or you'll lose a few fingers or worse -glare-

* * *

The small boy watched from the trees, hidden by the darkness of the night, as the small village burned, the bright flames illuminated the night. People screamed as huts collapsed and there were sounds of swords slashing. He looked on, frightened at what was happening to his home. He also felt anger welling up inside of him. More screams and hoarse, bitter laughter floated past him, pulling him towards the inferno.

He walked, gradually speeding up until he was running as fast as he could towards the village. Running past the burning obstacles and leaping over fallen beams, he ran towards his hut, ignoring the flames. He did not feel like himself, he could not figure out where this energy came from.

He ran until he could see where the fighting was. A tall man was fighting off a large hulking figure covered in black from a woman and small girl who was hiding behind her, no sign of fear of the fire was evident in his face. The boy stopped running towards them, seeing that there were more hulking figures around the 3 people. Two were closing in from behind the woman and child.

Seeing this, the boy's fear returned to him. He called out to them

"Mother, Reina!"

He was too late, with a cry, they both crumpled to the ground.

The man that was fighting turned around, fear evident in his face now. Taking the opportunity, the hulking figure raised its sword high and brought it down on the man, missing his head, but not his neck. The man fell.

The boy didn't know what happened next, all he knew now was the seething hatred he felt and the cooling body his father's killer at his feet.

* * *

The room was silent. I opened my eyes after laying awake for an hour, waiting for the fuzziness in my head to become clearer. Opening my eyes didn't make much of a difference, there was a cloth over my eyes that fully blocked out my vision. I tried moving my arms to remove it, but they didn't seem to respond. I tried again, this time only receiving the pain of sore muscles. Severely sore muscles. It didn't make sense, but I accepted it. I tried moving my legs, they didn't hurt too badly.

I tried to sit up, but I felt too weak to lift myself more than three inches off of the pillow that I was resting on. After my first attempt, I didn't want to get up anyway. My neck and head felt as bad as my arms. I stayed still after that. There was no point in getting up anyway.

I sighed, closing my covered eyes, ready to go back to sleep again.

"You gave up already?" a masculine voice said almost scoffingly from a far part of the room. I think it was near where the door was.

I cringed suddenly, surprised. I had assumed that no one was in the room. The sound of owner of the voice's shoes or boots, I couldn't tell, came closer. The voice spoke again.

"You shouldn't be hurt that bad... you were already walking when we found you."

Found me? "Who are you?"

"Aren't you going to try to get up?"

"Why are my eyes covered?" I didn't feel like explaining myself to whoever he was.

"You should ask Aerieth that, I don't have a clue." I could even hear him shrugging.

"Who are you?" I attempted again.

"I should ask the same question."

I was starting to lose my patience, but before I could say anything, the question struck me. _Who_ am I?

I heard the voice walk away, and a door open and shut quietly. He had left without waiting for an answer. I really didn't like people like that...

I sighed again and relaxed, not bothering to close my eyes again. Sleep was far from my mind.

Who am I? How did I get here? _Where_ am I? I could only think of those questions as I unknowingly fell asleep again, the fear of the unknown looming over me.

* * *

R&R!! 


End file.
